gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Logan (Tales series)
This article is about the banker turned pirate. You maybe looking for the former Pirate King, Captain Jim Logan. James Logan was a banker turned pirate, hailing from London. He was the Captain of the'' Red Phoenix''.'' '' Early Life Logan was born to an upper-middle class family, mostly made up of bankers. Early in his life, James decided he would too take part in the family business, unlike his brother Victor, who believed that the profession was not a good way to make money, as he thought it was too slow, and the income was too small, and thus decided to become a pirate in the West Indies. Although Logan was distraught by this, he eventually accepted that his brother would die, as the East India Trading Company had started cracking down on Piracy. Years later, there was an economic collapse following the downfall of the Company, causing the family bank to be shut down. Logan took this opportunity to go to the Caribbean to start a new bank to try and take advantage of the situation. Not even two days after arriving, Logan witnessed his brother die from a firing squad, and read his will, discovering that Victor had left all his belongings to James. While trying to decide what to do with Victor's ship, Logan was approached by a woman named Trish who sought to purchase the vessel. Logan, who had been smitten by the beautiful woman, invited her into the cabin to discuss another course of action. A Pirates Life To be added Later Life Logan is known to have fathered at least one child by 1750, Katherine, who lives in Boston. Logan, in his final days decides to write his life in the Caribbean, how he met Katherine's mother, and his time as a pirate, and send them to her, as a way of apology. Skills Logan is known to be a decent swordsmen, and hand-to-hand fighter, but he is more well-known for his skills with a pistol and musket, as well as his stealth. So much so that James Sterling of the Nemesis took notice. Logan was not a very good sailor, knowing this, he placed Trish in charge of the helm of the Red Phoenix.'' '' Appearance Logan had brown hair that went down to his eyes, and halfway down his neck, which he kept tied in a bandanna most of the time. He had blue eyes, and a large phoenix tattoo covering his entire back. When questioned about this by Trish, Logan told her it was symbolic of his family, and how they would often rise from the ashes of hardship. Trivia Differences between the Logan's *This James appears to have a difficult time talking to women. *The original James was born in Raven's Cove, while this Logan was born in London. *The original James had always been apart of the Brethren Courts, while this Logan arrived in the Caribbean after the Court had disbanded. *The original James was a great swordsmen, while this Logan was not. *The original Logan commanded several ships, the most famous, The Golden Phoenix. While this Logan took command of his brother's old ship, The Raven, which he rechristened to The Red Phoenix. '' '' Category:Pirates Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters